


Lovers Under The Sun

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bobby, Forgive Me, I honestly know nothing about equestrian sports, I just wanted to write porn, I know you're probably bored by now but what can I say? I'm obsessed with studs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Piercings, Rimming, Some angst, THAT BEING SAID, bobby is just kinky, equestrian AU, hanbin is a kinky asshole, let's just get this one thing out of the way:, some age gap, some kink, some smut, underwater fucking, wait it's not actually that kinky if you think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin tries to find out how good of a rider Jiwon is.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	Lovers Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder to always fuck with a condom ESPECIALLY strangers hello?? This is fiction and these men know NOTHING!

They say if you have already moved on from your ex, it wouldn't bother you to be in the same room with them. Although Hanbin had truly believed that he completely healed and got over it after downing _the_ bottle of Dom Perignon in his mother's cellar almost every other night for the rest of the month, he didn't expect to feel uncomfortable once he was face to face in the same room with her. 

Nearly a year after their breakup. 

"Dude, calm down. It's just Seulgi," Jinhwan elbows him with a sly smile. He starts strangling him in his mind the minute he makes him sit beside her. Seulgi scoots over, hugging herself, and nodding at him curtly. He noticed that she's finally gotten a hand tattoo, an extension of the butterfly forest on her forearm. Her hair was dyed pink and cut in layers by her shoulder. She's sporting a new septum piercing she always wanted to have. She looks nice. 

"Okay so Seulgi told me she's interested in doing her thesis about ranches in Daegu, and coincidentally, Hanbin's trying to find research inspo too," Jinhwan's eyebrows go up and down as if insinuating something. "Chanwoo and I are planning to visit my uncle's horsebreeding ranch for vacation. I figured it'd be nice if we all go since it's just one trip to save your stingy asses. It's in Daegu. Equestrian academy or something, honestly the last time I was there was when I was 17 so I'm not sure about everything but I called my uncle yesterday and they already got a room for us in the boarding house!" He claps his hand in excitement. 

Hanbin's brows meet as he squints his eyes at him. There's no way he'll go on a trip with Seulgi. Just being beside her right now ruins his inner peace. They didn't exactly end on a bad note. She told him they're not really compatible, despite the many things they have in common. He was afraid he'd get replaced in a few days but Jinhwan's been telling him she's not interested in anyone as of the moment. 

He clicks his tongue and licks his lips, going back to the matter at hand. He's hoping she would object and save the both of them. Most of the time, whatever Jinhwan consults to them would be final. There's no room for rejection but if it's Seulgi, Jinhwan always considers it so he's got his fingers crossed for her to just say she can't go. 

The four of them became friends when they got paired up for a different project. He and Seulgi decided to be together, which lasted for months, and then when they had a falling out last year, Jinhwan basically did the most to make them avoid meeting each other. He said it was part of the whole _healing process_ of their breakup. He supposes Jinhwan deemed it enough for them to see each other again since he's literally beside her now. 

Hanbin wonders if he had _healed._

Seulgi looks like she's indifferent. 

"That'd be cool," Seulgi shrugs, and then turns to face him. "Right, Hanbin?" 

He has no choice but to nod, shrugging too, and acting like it doesn't really affect him. "Yeah, of course. Always wanted a change of scenery," he clears his throat. "Anyway, when's the trip going to be?" 

Jinhwan bites his lip. Hanbin seriously hates it when he does that. He already knows he's not going to like whatever will come out of his mouth. "Tomorrow." 

What fucking luck. 

He could only sigh staring at his schedule. Seulgi raises a brow before walking past him. Not even a word. Jinhwan elbows him again. 

"Why'd you guys have to fuck, man? Ruined our friendship for real," he rolls his eyes and pushes him lightly. It's not really his fault. Seulgi kissed him first. That was his go-to excuse.

"Asking me that as if you weren't fucking Chanwoo?" 

"Different story, dude. We're already rubbing dicks before we met you." 

Hanbin scoffs before laughing, shaking his head. "You better find me a rebound or something. I think I'm still not over her." 

Jinhwan scoffs, "Rebound after a fucking year? You need help." 

The older stares at him like he's disappointed, Hanbin pouts. It's true. There's something about Seulgi that he can't get over with. Maybe it's because he doesn't want anyone other than him to be with her. He's got no right now though. And that alone makes him feel pathetic. "Well, take your pick tomorrow, you bastard. If you're lucky you can score." 

"I'll take one horseback rider please. Serve it on top of my dick." They both laugh before parting. He decided he's not going to take tomorrow seriously. If he gets inspired, then alright. If he's just wasting his time, then at least he gets to unwind. 

The only downside is he's with his ex.

///////

It took them three hours to travel from Seoul to Daegu via Chanwoo's SUV. The atmosphere inside was awkward because he was forced to sit beside Seulgi again in the backseat. They were both on each end, leaning on the window with a big space in the middle yet it still felt suffocating. 

They stopped just outside a trail and Jinhwan said they had to walk before finally getting to the ranch where the boarding house was situated. He's the first one to get out, carrying his bags. He argues with himself in his head if he should carry Seulgi's bags too but remembers she would ask if she needs help. He fixes his cap instead. 

"Heads up, we got no signal here so feel free to throw your phones off the cliff," Jinhwan tells them as soon as he closes the SUV's door. Hanbin pretends to do what he just said and laughs when Jinhwan's eyes widen in panic, glaring afterwards when he realizes he was joking. He hears Seulgi scoff, rubbing her arm, and looking around. 

"I still don't get the whole idea of a horse ranch," he says. They were already on their way to Jinhwan's uncle's equestrian academy. He had tried researching about it beforehand only to find out very little details on the website. It turns out you needed to book a schedule or inquire through email to see for yourself what happens inside. Hanbin thinks it's bad marketing. And a bad idea. But he trusts Jinhwan so he doesn't complain. 

"It started off as a farm to breed horses but then my uncle got a whole stable as a gift and a mini stadium for dressage so he started training the horses, taking the caretakers first as their riders. Eventually, it got bigger and so he started venturing on different types of equestrian sports. Anyway, they used to join competitions too but an accident happened so they only teach students now. If you want to learn how to ride, I could hook you up." 

Hanbin snorts, "No thanks. I don't wanna get kicked in the balls." 

Chanwoo laughs with him but he sees Seulgi roll her eyes.

"Hanbin, you're too fucking shallow," she says disapprovingly, walking fast-paced. 

Jinhwan looks at him like he did something wrong and he just shrugs. "She always hated my mouth, man." 

"Explains why she put a hole in it," Chanwoo adds. Hanbin glares at them and unconsciously rubs the silver barbel pierced on his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

"It's so I could quit smoking, you loser." 

Back when they were still friends—before deciding they take it to another level, Seulgi told him he might have an oral fixation. He used to smoke heavily stressed or not, and at times when he's not able to buy out, he's chewing on candies and lollipops. She suggested to get his tongue pierced as it helps lessen the urge. Hanbin laughed and told her she only wanted him to be her first client. So, it was Seulgi who pierced his tongue. It was Seulgi who did the tattoo on his hips. It was Seulgi who kissed him when the piercing healed, saying they should test it out. Thinking about it, maybe those were the reasons why he's so hung up on her. She's left a lot of things on his body to remember by.

"Wow." He expected the scenery to be beautiful, after all Jinhwan had boasted about it being out of this world especially at daytime. But he was still surprised to see it on his own. The older said he enjoyed running around the vast green fields when he was younger. The horses were minimal and friendly, and the ranch was located at a nearby lake, something he's looking forward to. 

The whole place was certainly breathtaking. The horses are kept in a pen in the middle of the field, and to the left was the arena with the jumps and platforms for the dressage and eventing. The boarding house was a two-storey cabin style house made up of red logs with a terrace and a garden. Big enough to accommodate the four of them in separate bedrooms. There's a few smaller cabin houses beside it. Jinhwan says that's where the students sleep when it's time for their training, which was most probably during spring break or summer. It was the middle of September. He doesn't know if they were lucky to have the ranch to themselves or if he wanted to see the horses in action. 

From the distance, there's a man in a saddled horse coming up close. "That's my uncle."

They all turn their heads to Jinhwan's direction, surprise evident in their faces. "That's your uncle??" 

"That's what I said?" 

Chanwoo scoffs, "You didn't tell us he's a DILF?" 

Jinhwan scoffs back, "Why on Earth would I call my own uncle a DILF?" 

Seulgi laughs for the first time, shaking her head. "It's not Jinny's fault you guys assumed his uncle's old." 

"How is that dude your uncle?" 

"He's my mother's youngest brother? Stop asking weird questions." 

They hear the galloping coming near, the man pulling up in front of them with a smile, carefully lifting his leg to jump out of the horse and to the ground. He looks like he's in his mid-30s, glowing fair skin despite the scorching sun, thick eyebrows, straight nose. His hair was black and shiny, parted on the side and wet with sweat. He wipes his forehead with the hem of his shirt, casually showing off taut muscles underneath. 

"Are these your friends?" He gestures at them, talking to Jinhwan. 

"Yeah, we were waiting for a welcome banner." Jinhwan's uncle chuckles, broad shoulders rising up and down heartily. 

"Sorry to disappoint," he replies before turning around. There's another horse galloping in the distance, another man on top with a great posture, riding with ease as if he's just letting the horse take the lead. He seems to be one with the wind. They all watch him come closer, stopping beside the first horse. He swings his foot over its back and swiftly dismounted, sauntering to them. 

He's wearing a long grey shirt, white pants dirtied at the bottom, short brown hair disheveled, faded on the sides. He smiles when Jinhwan's uncle places his arm on his shoulder, crooked front teeth, plump lips. He looks older than them but younger than Jinhwan's uncle. Hanbin's awestruck. He's never seen someone this gorgeous. 

"I'm Junmyeon, the owner of the ranch," Jinhwan's uncle says. "And this is Jiwon, my best student." 

Jiwon nods at them and politely smiles. Hanbin's eyebrow raises when he sees Junmyeon's arm sliding down to the younger's waist, pink tainting his ears. 

"Jiwon! I've heard about you!" Jinhwan greets him offhandedly, startling the three of them. 

"I've heard about you too," Jiwon laughs lightly. Hanbin kind of wants to hear his voice again. It's a little husky but not too rough, something you'd never get sick of if it was a song. It suits his face. 

"I hope they're all good things," he giggles. "Anyway, these are Chanwoo, Seulgi, and Hanbin. Hope you guys don't mind us staying here for a week. We needed a break." 

Junmyeon tells them it's fine and that they were missing some people in the ranch too. Hanbin's got his brows furrowed when he realizes Jiwon lives in the ranch with Jinhwan's uncle. He keeps thinking about his hands on his waist. How comfortable it sits there. Is he malicious for thinking something was between them? 

Hanbin shakes their hands, noting how firm and calloused both were. Jiwon comments about how cold his hands are. He smiles and apologizes, scratching the back of his neck after. 

"You guys got nice jewels," Junmyeon says as they were walking to the boarding house. The two apparently live there too, which confused him as he thought Jiwon was a student. "I saw you got one on your tongue." 

"Ah," Hanbin licks his bottom lip, not knowing what to reply. 

"I did them," Seulgi claims. 

"Both studs?" She nods. "Wow, cool. I should ask you to give me one before you leave." 

Seulgi smiles, "I don't have my equipment with me though. You might have to wait." 

The inside of the house looks even more interesting. It gives off the ultimate cabin vibes with the newly glazed floorboards and light brown walls. There are succulents hanging by the staircase. One common kitchen, two bathrooms, and a lounge. Junmyeon tells them his office is outside near the stables, but his room is right before the kitchen, Jiwon's own was opposite, and theirs are upstairs. 

"If you guys ever need anything, feel free to knock on my door. Or Jiwon's if I don't answer. I'll leave you alone now." 

He turns his heels to leave, waiting for Jiwon to follow. He catches the latter looking at him though, he licks his lip unconsciously. Jiwon narrows his eyes and walks away too. Hanbin thinks he might have piqued his interest. 

"Good God, I'm gonna collapse," Chanwoo runs upstairs to where he called dibs a while ago. Seulgi excuses herself and follows him. Hanbin pulls Jinhwan with wide eyes as if saying not to go just yet. 

"Dude, I'm tired. I'm gonna fuck my boyfriend and sleep," Jinhwan rolls his eyes. 

"I got so many questions." He pulls him to the couch. Jinhwan's unwilling but flops down anyway, waiting for him to ask. "What's the deal with your uncle and that student?" 

"Hyung and Jiwon?" He nods. "They do seem a little close."

"Fuck you mean a little? They're _too_ close." 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes, groaning. "Look, their business is not my business. Jiwon's been here longer than I am. It's bound to happen."

Hanbin frowns, "What's bound to happen? Them fucking?" 

Jinhwan makes a disgusted face. "Who cares about that? Man, don't ask me things like that. That's my fucking uncle," he pretends to barf. 

He snorts, "How'd Jiwon end up in here anyway?" 

"I think hyung met him in an amateur competition riding a green horse. You know, with his skills it's basically illegal to compete because he was on another level, on top of that, they gave him a stiff horse to play with. Hyung made him a scholar and gave him a horse of his own, the chestnut thoroughbred you saw a while ago, I think her name was Param. Anyway, Jiwon did show jumping under hyung's care, and some dressage on the side. He's pretty spectacular. He also taught students alongside hyung in his spare time. They practically run this ranch together. He got into an accident some time last year though, I think that's why they don't compete anymore, not under hyung at least." 

Hanbin nods at his explanation, slowly letting it sink in. Jinhwan stands up and heads to his room, bidding him goodbye while yawning. He still has so many questions, some of which he knows even Jinhwan wouldn't know the answer to. Like how did Jiwon end up living here? Are they business partners now? Is he a co-owner of the ranch? It could be possible but all the possibilities he's coming up with aren't enough to quench his curiosity. 

If there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that Jiwon and Junmyeon have something going on between them other than what Jinhwan implies it to be. 

And since he's not really up pining over his ex and wondering if she'll even take him back, he'll try to go for the gorgeous equestrian with sun-kissed skin instead. 

///////

He sees Jiwon a little too early in the morning. It wasn't something he expected to happen. The sun still hasn't set when we woke up, finding it hard to stay asleep in a place he wasn't familiar with. It was ridiculously cold at dawn but he felt like having a quick stroll out in the fields to see the horses in their pens, and possibly familiarize himself with the place. 

But of course it didn't go as well as he planned it to be. Both of his hands are pulling on the strings of his hoodie, trudging slowly past the cabins for the students. There are dews wetting his ankles from the slightly tall grass and he could feel his teeth start to chatter. 

He almost misses it, stopping in his tracks. There are hushed murmurs coming from the office just beside the stable, deep groans enough to catch his attention. When he walks closer, too curious for his own, he hears someone say, "Please." It cracks at the first vowel, marked with need and desperation.

A sense of recognition floods him while the word replays in his mind like a broken record. He'd only heard him speak once, but there was no way he'd mistaken it for anyone else. He sounds even better when he's begging. 

He knows he should probably scram by now, knowing it wasn't in his place to snoop. But his feet were dragging him to move forward, to lean in to the peep hole and watch. 

The first thing he sees is Jiwon, trapped into the wall with his lips parted open, hair mussed, and he could tell it was Junmyeon trapping him from the broad back covering his body, head dipped down his neck, nipping at his jaw. 

He leans back, heart pounding in extreme… anticipation? Excitement? He decides he'd watch just a little more before he goes back. When he leans again, Jiwon's already on his knees, head bobbing up and down with Junmyeon's hand pulling his hair. He turns his head to the side to let it graze the inside of his cheek, and for a minute, when Jiwon opens his eyes, he thought he had seen him. 

Hanbin thinks he's staring right at him. It was impossible. But there's a smile in Jiwon's lips when he takes him all in. Junmyeon groans and pulls out, stroking his cock so fast until he comes right on Jiwon's face. Hanbin pulls away. 

Before he gets caught, he runs as fast as he could. Back to the boarding house and back on his bed.

He sees Jiwon again in his dreams. This time naked, shoved on the table with his legs spread. But instead of Junmyeon, it was him. And he's fucking him so hard he screams and scrunches his face in pleasure. 

Jiwon looks so good under him, so pretty. He thinks he's made to be fucked by him. He thinks he can do better. 

As if he was being mocked, he cums at the mere thought of him whispering, "Please." in his ear. 

He wakes up impossibly hard still. The tip of his boxers wet. When he's not thinking of anything, he hears Jiwon's voice and skin slapping against skin. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Do we have to pay to learn how to ride?" Seulgi asks, which makes Junmyeon laugh. 

They're outside the arena as Jiwon prepares the horses. Hanbin watches him put gears on them, saddling them up, laughing every time he misses the chance to put the bridle on. 

"We're not exactly teaching you the complicated parts though, just the mounting and unmounting. Maybe postures too, a flat lesson, no jumps, no poles," he sees Junmyeon casually watching too. He wonders how they are when no one's around. If they're at it even when there are visitors, they must've been doing more when they're alone. There's a sudden rage at the pit of his stomach but he keeps his mind off it. Jiwon's walking closer to them with the horses, Junmyeon unlocks the arena door. 

"Normally, we'd let the horses choose their owners. But these are already trained so they know they're meant to be rode on." 

Jiwon clears his throat when he speaks, "This is my horse. Her name's Param. She's been with me since she was young and she used to compete with me too back in the days." 

"Why isn't she saddled up?" Chanwoo asks, already trying to put his foot in one of the stirrups. 

"Jiwon likes riding bareback," Junmyeon says, already up in his own horse with a helmet. 

Jinhwan snorts, Hanbin snorts too, clicking his lips obscenely. He sees Seulgi shake her head but refraining herself from cracking a smile. Chanwoo laughs out loud. 

"What's so funny?" Nobody answers when Jiwon asks. Hanbin averts his gaze upwards, whistling. Jinhwan elbows him, chuckling. He elbows back. 

"It's a vulgar slang, Jiwon-ah. Means fucking without a condom on," Junmyeon says with a smile. 

He sees Jiwon's ears turn the slightest shade of pink. Hanbin clicks his tongue again when his mind starts playing a scene from his dream. 

"Get on the horses now. We're going on a trail ride," Junmyeon turns around, says he's going to follow closely behind. 

"Actually, I, uh, don't want to have my own horse," he fakes a cough, not wanting to say he's _wary_ of horses. 

Jiwon stares at him. He stares back. 

"Boo-hoo, Hanbin's scared of My Little Pony," Chanwoo pouts. He glares at him. 

Junmyeon shakes his head, as if saying it was alright. "No worries. You can ride with Jiwon. If it's okay with you?" 

Jiwon doesn't answer, he just nods. Hanbin doesn't hide his smile. It's more than okay. The others already started their trail. Hanbin has his hands in his pocket, leaning on the arena fence as he waits for Jiwon to prepare his horse, placing the mounting block beside it.

"Can you climb? I don't want to saddle her up for you," Jiwon's eyes bore at him, piercing and dark. He must be annoyed. 

Hanbin smirks. He's tried riding horses before. Of course he can. "After you." 

Jiwon scoffs, rolling his eyes. His smile grows even wider as he watches him jump and swing his foot over, calves touching the horse's sides and thighs on display. Hanbin runs a tongue over his lips. He's starting to think of the word _please_ and he's losing it. He takes Jiwon's hand when he steps on the mounting block, helping him get on the horse. Their bodies are so close, he couldn't breathe. Jiwon shifts in his seat, adjusting. Hanbin feels his ass rub momentarily on his crotch. He looks upwards and heaves out a sigh. He can't fucking do this. 

"Hold onto me if you don't want to fall," Jiwon says, pulling at the reins lightly to steer the horse. Hanbin moves closer. He wraps his arms around his middle, chest pressed on his back.

Then he leans in to whisper, lips touching the side of his ear. "Like this?" 

He could feel Jiwon go stiff, and then he cracks his neck. "Tighter," he whispers back. 

Hanbin hugs him tighter. He catches a whiff of Jiwon's scent. He smells like artificial watermelon, like the sweetest bubblegum flavor you'd want to chew on forever, hoping the taste would last a little longer. Nobody could see them right now. He's going crazy thinking about last night. Of Jiwon's eyes. His mouth. His dream. His plea. 

He doesn't even realize the horse was already moving, slowly. They've got all the time in the world. 

"So, you like barebacking?" He teases, courageously resting his chin on his shoulder, humming. 

"I think you need to stop talking," Hanbin chuckles. He can't get rid of his smile when he sees Jiwon pushing a tongue on the inside of his cheek, pissed. 

"Why do you keep looking at me, Jiwon? You like me?" He's seen the way Jiwon stared at him, stealing glances when he thinks he wasn't looking. He knows there must be something about him that caught his interest. He's determined to find out what. 

"How'd you know I was staring at you? Were you staring too? You like me?" 

Hanbin turns his head to the side, lips grazing his soft cheek on accident. "Yeah? What if I do? You gonna do something about it?" 

Jiwon doesn't answer. He only softly tugs on the rein, prompting the horse to steer sidewards. Hanbin opens his palms flat on his stomach in surprise, grip too tight. He feels Jiwon's breath hitch. 

"I want to…" He waits for Jiwon to gather his thoughts, nerves filled with anticipation. "I want to feel your tongue on my skin." 

His breath stops in his throat. Well, he wasn't expecting _that._ Of all the things he thought he would say, it had to be something he most likely wants to hear.

When he scoffs in surprise, he accidentally knocks his teeth with his piercing. That's when it hit him.

"Hmm, someone's got a kink?" Bravely, he grazes his tongue on his neck, just enough to make him feel the metal. Jiwon physically shivers. _Fuck._

"Was that why you were staring at my mouth a while ago?" He pulls his skin with his teeth, carefully so it wouldn't hurt, running his piercing along the pulse of his neck. When Jiwon breathes, there's a sound he makes at the back of his throat. He stares at his hands clutched on the reins. Surprise painting his face. 

He's hard. 

"I wouldn't mind showing you what my tongue can do, Jiwon-ah." 

He spots Chanwoo's back getting clearer. They must be at the end of the trail already. 

"You'd have to pay me a visit tonight. I'll take care of…" his hands sneak downwards to lightly brush on his erection. He's taken everything in his willpower not to jerk him off on top of the horse. He teases and bites his lip when Jiwon squirms, a low whine escaping his mouth. "...this." 

His hands were back on his sides when they meet Junmyeon's scrutinizing stares. Jiwon pulls the hem of his shirt lower to cover his boner. Hanbin almost chuckles. He did that. 

He did that with a lick. 

He couldn't believe it'd be easy to get to him. 

///////

Jiwon was beautiful in motion. 

They were all sitting on the fields, watching him graciously ride Param in the flat arena. No saddles or bridles. Just him and his horse, some trust in between. 

Hanbin doesn't really understand what it was, specifically, about Jiwon that draws him in. 

Was it the hypnotizing way he steers the horse with gentle hands grazing her neck? His elbows bent and legs steady, guiding Param's every move. He's got stable shoulders, flexible knees, and long legs cradled on each side of his horse. His eyes rake down his body like he was trying to find some faults, a nonexistent flaw that would make him look away. 

He almost loses it when Jiwon leans forward to a two-point, hands on Param's shoulder, knees bent, and legs clenched. His ass slightly lifts when she prepares to jump over the fence as if it was an obstacle, it bounces back down after the succesful jump, and he had to hold his fucking breath. He needs to get his shit together. 

"He always does that to show-off," Junmyeon points out proudly. Everyone's watching in awe when Jiwon turns around. 

"He's not really meant for saddled horses. I had to tell him back then, when he was still an amateur, to stop humping the saddle and sit on his ass. His shoulders weren't stiff though so that was one thing to worry about. Isn't he the best?" 

"Wow, I felt like I was watching a Grand Prix horse show."

"Without the jumps?" Junmyeon laughs, "Ah, I could've sent him there but the accident happened. He was so excited. Too bad." 

Hanbin squints and turns to face him. "What accident?"

"He got distracted during a competition and forgot to release. I saw him get thrown out of his horse and then there were medics surrounding him before I could even get inside the area. He spent months in rehab after. It's not really something we talk about." 

Jiwon jumps out of his horse, letting her go for a minute to come to them. 

"That felt good," he says, face flushed from the wind. 

He thinks about what happened a while ago, with Jiwon whining discreetly, and the rush he felt when Junmyeon was getting closer. His eyes are on him when everyone else is looking away. He's the only one who saw Junmyeon kiss his temple quickly. Jiwon's face was bland, not even a smile. He's staring at him again. Hanbin teasingly shows his tongue, laughing when he finally rolls his eyes. 

Those goddamn ears pink too fucking much. 

  
  
  
  
  


Two little knocks alerted him in an instant. He really wasn't expecting anything. But he took a long shower and combed his hair. Jiwon's outside the door when he opens it, in an oversized shirt, looking lost but with a purpose. He smiles immediately.

He locks the door as he closes it. God, this was really happening. 

He brushes his hair with his fingers, sitting on the bed. Jiwon's on edge, fidgety. He's torn between making small talks or to just dive right in. 

"Come here," he breaks the silence, gesturing for Jiwon to settle on his lap. The older crawls on the bed, tentatively lying down with his back pressed on his chest. Hanbin can feel how nervous he was. He rests his chin on his shoulder and was attacked instantly with the fruity scent of artificial watermelon, something he's never gotten over with, something he still smells when he's alone. Jiwon gulps. 

He tilts his head and leans closer, swiping his tongue on Jiwon's lower lip, wetting it. The older buckles, gripping tightly on his arm. He's enjoying this. He fucking loves this. 

"You like that?" Jiwon nods shyly, staring right into his eyes. "Open your mouth," he commands. He couldn't help but curse when Jiwon parts his lips slowly, as if he knows it would drive him crazy. He wastes no time and surges forward, but he's careful not to chip his teeth, tongue on tongue in velvety caresses. Jiwon bites shallowly on his lip, Hanbin's piercing grazes the roof of Jiwon's mouth. He moans, pulling away ever so slightly, with a string of saliva still connecting them. 

"Show me how you touch yourself," he tells him, pupils dilated and breathing heavy. 

"I want—"

"Touch yourself," he interrupts him with a clear request.

Jiwon doesn't have any time to complain when his tongue meets his jaw, sharp and protruding. He closes his eyes and pulls down the hem of his boxers to his thighs. Hanbin lifts his shirt up to his abdomen, to get a good view. He's hard and stiff on his stomach, and the minute Jiwon wraps his hand around his cock, he licks a line behind his ear, making sure the silver metal kisses his skin lightly, Jiwon's suddenly shivering. 

Hanbin chuckles, "Baby, you're a freak." 

There's a sliver of precum on the head of his dick, Jiwon presses his thumb on it, rubbing down for an easy slick. Hanbin watches him intently, fucking his fist like his life depends on it. 

"Ahhh—Hanbin-ah."

He places a kiss on his shoulder, his shirt riding down so he pulls it up and slid his other hand underneath, fingers tweaking a nipple, biting on the crook of his neck, pressing his tongue on his pulse. 

"Go faster. Cum for me." 

He strums his hard nipple fervently, and Jiwon squirms, moving frantically. He whines softly when Hanbin takes his other hand and puts it in his mouth, lightly sucking on two of his fingers, rolling his tongue in between them like lollipops. 

"Ha… fuck."

He's breathless when he cums, pooling on top of his stomach. Hanbin noses up his neck and smiles against his skin when he lets go of his fingers. Jiwon's pliant on top of him, trying to catch his breath with his eyes closed. 

Hanbin dips his fingers on Jiwon's cum on his stomach, the older trembles. "You came just like that?" 

Jiwon hides his face on his neck, and he can feel him heating up with embarrassment.

"Just from me licking your skin?" He laughs amusingly. 

"I liked the stud," Jiwon whispers. 

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." The older shifts again, rubbing his ass on his growing erection accidentally. Hanbin curses. "Can you come again?"

Jiwon seems to be alarmed at the question. "Wha—"

"I want you to come again," he snakes his hand down to Jiwon's hips, fingers trailing onto his groin, and then wrapping carefully around his sensitive cock, hard and still. "One more time, Jiwon. On my tongue." 

The look of horror in his eyes was unmistakable, but there's a glint of lust shading it. His pupils are dark, overthrown with desire. Hanbin removes himself away from his behind and positions himself in front, lying on his stomach, face to face with his dick. He pulls his boxers all the way down.

"Hanbin," his voice was wary and scared. Hanbin almost coos. 

"You can do it, right?" He lets his tongue out and makes it sit on the head of Jiwon's cock, casually rubbing his piercing on the slit. 

_"Hanbin,"_ it's more desperate now, and something clicks inside his brain. He feels hot looking at him under his fringe. He licks him from base to tip, circling on the flared head, Jiwon shudders, knees shaking. Hanbin keeps him down. 

"Beg for it. Come on, Jiwon." 

The older bites on his lip, unable to say a word. Hanbin suckles on his head, tongue carrying the weight of his dick as he wraps his lips around without going down further. 

_"Please,"_ Jiwon breathes. 

Hanbin hums, sending waves of electricity straight to his groin. "What are you begging for?" 

Jiwon opens his eyes and meets his, there's tears on the side and fuck, he looks so wrecked and delicate. "Please make me come again."

He could've sworn he saw his eyelashes flutter. He's not even having second thoughts when he swallows down his length, piercing grazed on his veins. Jiwon cries out a moan, so loud he knows someone has heard him. 

Deep inside, he wishes it was Junmyeon. He needs to hear how good he makes Jiwon feel, how he's desperately thrusting in his mouth like he didn't just come a while ago. 

He lets him go and strokes his shaft instead, eyes directed at him as he slowly dips his tongue on his thigh, sucking marks. There are tears in Jiwon's cheek. 

"How does it feel?" He asks in a low voice, working on another mark, this time darker. He presses his tongue enough to hurt. Jiwon clenches his fist, squirming.

"Tickles."

Hanbin laughs, "Watch me." 

Jiwon lifts his head and looks at him, his hair's a mess, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen. Hanbin rubs the stud on the underside of his cock, and then rolls it over to the tip without breaking gazes. 

"I'm close. So close." 

"That fast?" 

"Han—Hanbin—ahh please." 

He flicks him with his tongue faster now, fingers wrapped around the base, stroking him in contrast. Jiwon cums on his lips, it dribbles down his chin and he smiles, licking him clean. "Sweet."

His whole body is shuddering, he's trying to catch his breath. Hanbin climbs over and sits on his stomach. He pulls his boxers down and pumps his cock for all he's worth. 

"Say ah," he teases, hands still going up and down. Jiwon reluctantly opens his mouth and watches him through hooded eyes, and it was enough for Hanbin to spurt cum all over his face. He groans as he deliberately misses Jiwon's open mouth, laughing when the older shuts his eyes in shock. 

"Ah shit, I missed," he says coyly, reaching for the tissue on the bedside table and wiping Jiwon's face. When the older deems it was safe enough to open his eyes, he receives a well-deserved glare. 

"Asshole." 

Hanbin scrunches his face, getting off of him and rolling to his side. "We'll get there, baby. Just wait." 

Jiwon stands up to get more tissue, wiping his stomach. The previous one already dried up and he figures he has to take a bath. 

"Can't you stay?" Hanbin yawns, reaching for his hand. 

"I can't," Jiwon tells him, but he doesn't take his hand away. "I have to go back." 

Hanbin mumbles a curse word Jiwon doesn't hear. He has to go back to Junmyeon, of course. 

He feels him lean over, stopping mid-way. He opens his eyes. Jiwon presses their lips together, soft and wet but without tongue. Hanbin pushes the back of his neck so he could kiss him deeper. Jiwon moans. 

"Tomorrow." 

"What?"

"I'll take you to the fields." 

Hanbin scoffs lightly, "I've been to the fields."

Jiwon shakes his head, smiling, "The one near the lake. It's beautiful there." 

He nods and brushes the brown strands of hair off his forehead, holding his cheek against his palm. "Just us?" 

"Just us." 

Jiwon doesn't completely leave. He's left a trail of watermelon scents on his bed, of soft kisses marked red on his skin in the shape of his lips, of ragged breaths and tender whines he hears even in his sleep. 

He chases after him but he's gone before he could even reach the end. 

///////

"Jesus, fuck, Jiwon." 

He's riding him backwards, arms clinging onto his shoulders as he grinds on him, pulling himself up until it's only the head of his cock and then pushing back down to swallow his cock in a tight slide. Hanbin thinks it's unreal how good this feels, how good Jiwon feels inside. 

They were lying down on the cotton blanket in the vast field of the ranch a few minutes ago, where they can hear water flow through the lake from the waterfall. Jiwon undressed in front of him, and Hanbin peeled off his clothes one by one. 

"I don't have condoms with me," he whispered while kissing the side of his lips, positioning himself in between his thighs, aligning their dicks and thrusting forward roughly. Jiwon wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Are you clean?" Jiwon muttered under his breath, head dizzy with lust. He could barely form his words every time Hanbin would piston his hips to meet him. 

"Got tested last week. Are you?" Jiwon held his face with both of his palms, pressing their foreheads together.

He nodded, "I thought you knew I liked riding bareback." 

That's how he found himself underneath him, hands on his stomach and thighs as Jiwon bounces up and down. 

"You're taking me all in, fuck." 

Jiwon releases a soft whine, clinging onto him tighter. "You're so hard." 

"Yeah? It's all because of you. You make me so hard." He meets him halfway with each thrust.

"Ahh—I feel like… like you're stabbing me with your cock." 

"God, you're so fucking tight. How are you so fucking tight when you seem to get fucked every night?" 

There's a pause in Jiwon's part, but Hanbin doesn't catch it, he thrusts into him brutally that Jiwon forgets what he just said. 

"Isn't this how you ride dressage? Ass jutted out, legs on each side, except instead of a horse saddle, you're sitting on my cock." 

He buries his teeth on his shoulder and Jiwon gasps, clenching on him so hard Hanbin curses twice. He pushes his back to make him lean forward, ass up and face pressed on the cotton blanket. Hanbin holds both of his hips and pulls out, pushing back in just to see how insane Jiwon swallows him easily. He's not going to make him walk for days, not even ride horses in the very least. 

"And isn't this what they call a two-point position?" Hanbin laughs maniacally, grip on his hips tight, nails digging in. He could hear his skin slap against Jiwon's alongside the latter's cries. "For show jumping? Or did I get it wrong?" He traces his spine with his stud, a path of kisses on his back. 

"Hanbin. _Hanbin!"_

He fucks him like he's in panic, and he listens to every moan Jiwon lets out, voice breaking in breathy rhythms. Jiwon's shaking when he cums and Hanbin makes sure to fill him up with everything he got. 

"God. Jiwon. Fuck, you're so good." 

He lies beside him when he comes down from his high, taking the sight of Jiwon's blissed out face, dewy with sweat, and glowing under the sun. 

"You have to clean me up," the older whispers. "I feel sticky, and dirty, and—"

He cuts him off with a quick kiss, just enough to make him stop thinking. Jiwon's smiling against his lips and if he was being honest, he feels like sunshine after the rain, he smells like fresh fruit and bubblegum, he tastes sweet and every thing right. And if they had more time to be together, he knows he'll fall in love. 

"Let's go to the lake."

"Hanbin, I can't move." 

"I'll carry you." 

All he could hear was Jiwon's giggles as they ran to the lake, with him holding onto his neck, naked and free. 

It's just them. 

  
  
  
  
  


Not even five minutes into the water and they're already making out. Hanbin thinks he's obsessed with the way Jiwon sucks on his tongue, how he seems to _love_ the way his stud rub against the inside of his mouth. 

"Turn around," he demands when they pull apart, bodies sunk underwater. Jiwon's even more gorgeous when he's wet. 

"What are you going to do?" Jiwon asks curiously, but he turns around and holds onto the rock. Hanbin lifts his ass until it's out of water, cold air hitting it as Jiwon shivers. 

"I'm going to eat you out."

He doesn't give him a warning when he parts his cheeks, still flushed and red from being fucked. He presses his tongue against his fluttering hole, and Jiwon's suddenly putty, moaning sweetly. He hopes he's holding onto the rock properly because he knows he'll lose his mind at his next move.

Hanbin slowly circles his tongue against his entrance, making sure his piercing catches on the rim. He kisses up to his tailbone to tease when Jiwon sobs out loud, he could feel his knees wobble. He pushes two fingers to spread him apart, and then he slips his tongue in, hardening it and thrusting in and out. He could taste his own cum from there, his stud dragging along his walls as far as he can go, as hard as he can fuck. 

Jiwon's crying desperately, fucking back and gasping out loud every time he spears him with his tongue. He pulls away briefly and flips Jiwon carefully on his back, spreading his leg. 

"Ride my face." He lets his tongue sit on his bottom lip, flat and wide. 

The older is hesitant as Hanbin makes him sit on his chest, the water coming up to his stomach, Jiwon's legs on each side of his head, his cock so hard it sticks out like an exclamation point. 

Jiwon rubs himself on his tongue, quivering as soft whimpers escape his lips. Hanbin's holding onto his thighs, humming. 

"So good. Hanbin. God, I love it so much." He refrains himself from chuckling, pinching his skin lightly instead. 

His fingers crawl and grab his cock, giving it a few tugs. Jiwon looks down and shakes his head. 

"Can't. Hanbin, I can't." 

He lets him go, licking his balls as a finish. "I want to take you again. Christ fuck, let me take you again," he looks at him with pleading eyes, a finger poking on his puckered entrance, wet from his spit. 

"Just…" Jiwon pauses. "I want to see your face… when you do it." 

Hanbin pushes his body back on the water, until it was only their chest hitting the air. He squeezes his ass below, rubbing the tip of his dick and then slowly pushing in. It's easier this time. Jiwon bites his lip. "Then I'm going to fuck you like this." 

He thrusts into him like it's their first. And Jiwon moans like he hasn't come twice. They've got all day. He's going to fuck him every chance he gets. 

"You know you got the best ass?" 

"Heard about it." Jiwon wraps his legs around his waist, arms locked on the back of his neck. Hanbin pulls out and then pushes right back in, earning another soft whine from the older. 

"When you were showing off yesterday, that's the only thing I could look at." 

Jiwon smiles, "It's an advantage."

"Why'd you say so?" 

"It distracts opponents," he says mischievously, attacking Hanbin's jaw with languid kisses. 

"This lake is probably infested with leeches."

"Hmm?" 

"You know, with all the moving, we could get one to stick on our skin." 

Jiwon laughs, "You are so weird." 

"But they can't get past your ass, you know why?" 

The older raises a brow, "Why?" 

Hanbin pulls him closer, shoving his cock in so deep Jiwon moans loudly, breaking character. "Because you're so fucking tight, filled with my cock to the brim." 

There's a sudden switch in Jiwon's actions, like he's alarmed, eyes wide and heart beating fast. "Someone's coming."

Hanbin narrows his eyes, brows furrowed. "Huh?" 

"Someone's coming. I can hear voices on the way." He covers Hanbin's mouth for a second, focusing. "Fuck. _Fuck,_ it's hyung." 

"Junmyeon?" 

Jiwon tries to get off him but Hanbin was fast to gather him in his arms, restraining him from moving. "Hanbin, he's gonna see us. Fuck." 

Hanbin couldn't find it in himself to care. "Then you have to move faster. Come on, Jiwon. Fuck yourself on me. Make me cum." 

Jiwon rides him like he's on a race, fast and precise. Hanbin looks up at his worried face, he wonders how close Junmyeon is from them. He's not sure if the thought of being caught made him more aroused or the fact that Jiwon's scared but he's too clouded with lust to stop too. 

"Touch me," he pleads, panic in his voice evident. 

"No," Hanbin says firmly, inhaling sharp breaths when Jiwon sobs. The latter tries to hold his cock, but he was fast enough to refrain him, shaking his head. "You will come on my cock alone." 

"Hyung… I can hear Junmyeon hyung. Please, Hanbin, touch me." 

There's a spike of anger he feels when he hears his name beside _please._ He sets a brutal pace when he lifts him off of him, fucking like he meant it. 

"Who's inside you right now?" 

"Hanbin, Hanbin, he's coming. He's close. Fuck." Jiwon cries when he pushes into the hilt, licking his nipple and deliberately dragging his stud on the nub. The older covers his mouth. 

"Who's inside you right now?" 

"You," Jiwon mumbles against his hand. "You," he repeats. 

"Whose cock is in your fucking ass right now?" 

"Yours." 

Hanbin buries his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He fills him up with warmth, Jiwon following suit, trembling, chest heaving. 

"Right, mine." He places a kiss on his clavicle before letting him go. Swimming away to hide. 

Junmyeon's close to the lake in no time, looking at Jiwon on the far side with a smile. He's probably wondering why he's swimming naked alone. Or it's probably his habit. Their habit. 

He stops watching and pulls himself out of water, thankful that they left their clothes on the other side. He doesn't dry himself before putting them on. And because he's an asshole, he takes Jiwon's boxers with him out of spite.

///////

"How's living in Seoul like?" Jiwon asks all of a sudden. 

Hanbin stares at the ceiling to think. "Messy." 

"I've been there once for a competition. It seems nice." 

Hanbin hums, "It always seems nice when you're in a new place. You stay there for years and you'll get sick of it." 

The other nods in agreement, "I'm sick of this place." 

"When you visit Seoul, just contact me. I'll show you around."

"I'll make sure to remember that." His eyes disappear when he smiles. 

The room falls silent again. Hanbin wants to say something but he thinks it's too early. He waits for Jiwon instead. Jiwon doesn't say anything. He couldn't stop himself now.

"What's with you and Junmyeon?" He must've already lost his mind, asking about things he shouldn't meddle with. He wraps his arm around Jiwon's waist and hopes he magically forgets about his question. 

"He's a special person," Jiwon answers noncommittally. 

"How special? You guys fuck too?" 

The air was calm between them. Jiwon doesn't say anything at first but before Hanbin could tell him he's sorry, he says, "I owe him everything I have." 

Hanbin scoffs. He lifts his head up to face him. "No, you don't."

"I wouldn't have been able to compete if it wasn't for him." 

"You were already competing before you met him, Jiwon. Stop giving him too much credit."

Jiwon shakes his head like Hanbin doesn't understand. Maybe he's really clueless. But the way he sees it, Jiwon couldn't be free without having to think about what Junmyeon would do. 

"He trained me. He took care of me."

"You were already good. He saw it and decided he'd invest in you. Anyone can train themselves." Jiwon doesn't reply back. He rolls to his side and rests his face against his chest. 

There's going to be a feast tomorrow night. They're going home in two days. Hanbin wishes he could stay with him forever. It's almost as if he's forgotten about what he was supposed to do. About his friends being with him too. About Seulgi. 

"When did the fucking start?" 

Jiwon groans, not really liking the topic. He answers anyway, "When he got divorced."

"Wow, scandalous."

Hanbin could feel Jiwon roll his eyes. 

"I feel like he doesn't want me to go away. Like he wants me to be with him forever. He'd go to other people but he knows when he comes back I'll be there to welcome him. I absolutely hate it. I'm like a trophy wife."

Hanbin snorts, Jiwon punches his chest lightly, glaring. "Yeah, trophy wife is right. Does he give you money at least?" He asks as a joke.

"After sex."

"Holy shit."

Jiwon raises a brow, "What?" 

"He pays you after sex? What the fuck?"

Jiwon hums like it was nothing. "I felt dirty at first but I got used to it. I think it's his defense mechanism. He doesn't want to be seen as gay so he's trying to convince himself he only fucks me for release, and he gives me money so he wouldn't feel guilty."

"That sucks. That's fucking horrible. You deserve so much better."

Jiwon shakes his head and hugs him tighter, like telling him not to mind it. Hanbin hugs him back, he kisses the crown of his head. There's that fruity smell again. It's making him fucking horny.

"At least you don't treat me that way." It's the last thing Jiwon says before he falls asleep. 

He wonders what will happen when they leave. 

  
  
  
  
  


It took Jinhwan at least two bottles of soju to get drunk. It didn't help that he was taking Chanwoo's drinks too as the latter couldn't hold his alcohol. He also already excused himself half an hour ago. Seulgi was working on her introduction back in her room, she must've observed enough. Hanbin's surprised he's taken her off of his mind the whole week when they're literally near each other. When he looks across him to see Jiwon eyeing Jinhwan with a worried look, he gets his answer. 

Junmyeon left them alone for a while after a phone call, working in his office. There's only the three of them sitting on the ground and the noise was only Jinhwan's blabbering that nobody understands. 

Jiwon moves closer to them, moonlight shining on his face like he's the reason it follows. Hanbin wants to kiss him right there but it was too risky. 

Jinhwan sniffs around, landing on the sleeve of Hanbin's shirt, "Dude, you smell like bubblegum." 

Hanbin knows exactly what he was talking about. He scratches the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. They need to get rid of him immediately. 

"Like watermelon flavored starburst." Jiwon's ears start pinking. Seems like he knows too. 

Hanbin slings Jinhwan's arm over his shoulder, helping him get up. "Starbursts are candy, you idiot. Let's get you to your room." 

He looks over at Jiwon's direction, gesturing for him to help. The older takes Jinhwan's other arm hesitantly. He's over both of their shoulders now, giggling like crazy. 

"You guys smell the same," he comments. Jiwon looks away, Hanbin smiles. He wonders what Junmyeon would do if he catches a whiff of how he smells like too. Does he also go crazy about how good Jiwon smells? How he tastes like during sunsets… how he laughs tenderly in his ear whenever he says something not even hilarious but always enough to make him chuckle. 

"It's funny because Hanbin used to smell like ambers back then. He was always with Seulgi who uses an amber-scented perfume."

Hanbin tries not to stop in his tracks. But he's sure Jiwon realized there was something wrong. 

"Seulgi?" 

Jinhwan hiccups, "Yeah, Hanbin and Seulgi used to be together. Wait, dude, didn't you tell me you were looking for a rebound?" He snorts. 

Hanbin curses under his breath. He really has to keep his mouth shut sometimes. Jiwon clears his throat. 

"Rebound, huh?" 

"Jiwon—"

"He couldn't get over her, man. It's been like a year already. Hanbin, keep up. Choose friendship over love, you idiot," Jinhwan replies, still unaware. 

Once they had settled him on the living room couch, Jiwon's already bolting out the door. 

He tells him to wait up, shouting his name but he's walking too fast. He knows he fucked up. He's leaving tomorrow early in the morning. He needs to fix this. 

"Jiwon." He catches up on him before he could even go anywhere, grabbing his wrist. "Hey. Hey, look at me."

Jiwon doesn't turn so he pulls his arm and makes him face him. His heart clenches when he sees his eyes brimming with tears. He must've felt fooled. He must've thought he was actually using him to get over his ex. 

"You're just like him." 

"No. No, listen to me first—"

"While I was telling you about how miserable I feel whenever I'm with Junmyeon, you must've thought I was stupid! You must've been laughing at me!" 

"I said that before I met you, okay? I don't even think about Seulgi anymore. I don't even love her like that, I was just possessive." 

Jiwon wipes his cheeks and tries to pull his arm away. Hanbin holds him tighter. "Let go." 

"Talk to me first. Even when you're mad, just listen. Jiwon, please. I'm leaving tomorrow." His voice was filled with desperation. He's never begged like this before. Not even when Seulgi left him. 

"Let go, Hanbin."

He lets him go. It felt like he was losing everything all over again. Jiwon wasn't even his in the first place. 

"I hope you have a safe trip." It's the last thing Jiwon tells him before he walks away. 

Hanbin wonders if this is how it ends. 

///////

He's reluctant to fix his things just yet. But Chanwoo's been knocking on his door like crazy even before he woke up. He's got everything shoved in his luggage already, only waiting for Jinhwan to kill his hangover. 

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Seulgi asks him on their way to the stable. They were off to take one last trail to see the lake. Something Hanbin had seen before. More than that actually. 

Jiwon hasn't showed up yet. Junmyeon was there during breakfast. When Jinhwan asked, unable to remember what happened last night, his uncle just shrugged. "Said he's not feeling well. He slept in another cabin too." 

Hanbin fixes the wayfarers sitting on his nose, pulling it to rest on top of his head. He didn't cry or anything. He just doesn't feel like seeing the ranch clearly for most probably the last time. There was no need to visit again anyway. He had ruined whatever was between him and Jiwon. He couldn't fix it. He didn't have much time. 

"Fashion," he answers. 

Seulgi chortles, only letting her feet get wet by the water from the lake. Hanbin's sitting on a rock near the waters. Jinhwan and Chanwoo are actually taking a bath, just before they leave. "You seem to be interested in the rider. Jiwon?" 

Hanbin scoffs, "That obvious?" 

"You looked like that when you were interested in me too. You're not exactly that hard to read, Bin." 

"Looked like what?" 

Seulgi shrugs, "Like you would risk it all." 

Hanbin couldn't help but laugh. "What the fuck, Seul?" 

She laughs too, eyes focused on Chanwoo flicking water with his fingers on Jinhwan's face. "I think it would be appropriate if you'd hear it from me other than anybody else." 

He turns to face her, waiting for what she has to say. 

"My girlfriend proposed to me." 

His eyes widen comically that it makes her laugh again. She casually shows off the silver band on his finger. It's so simple that you wouldn't even expect it to be an engagement ring, which Hanbin deems to be very _Seulgi._

"Girlfriend? You got a girlfriend?" 

How can he be so stupid? That was why he hasn't heard of her being with a man in the past months. 

"Yeah. I'll let you meet her one day." 

"God, Seul. Congrats." He pulls her in for a tight hug. It's been so long. They didn't see each other for a year. And he was acting like an asshole. But this time, he got to hug her as a friend. It feels just as good as when he was in love. He's even happier. 

"Someone's here to say goodbye," Seulgi whispers in his ear before she pulls away, brushing strands of hair off her face. 

Hanbin turns around and sees Jiwon standing under the shade of a big tree, tying Param's bridle around it while staring at him. He doesn't think twice before running towards his direction. He's not too far but by the way he's out of breath, you'd think he was longing. 

He holds onto his knees, breathing heavily, once he was face to face with Jiwon. The latter doesn't hide his smile, but he doesn't acknowledge his presence either. Hanbin hopes he'd look at him at least. 

"You're really leaving," Jiwon says, eyes anywhere but him. 

"Yeah." His voice was a little scratchy when he spoke. He clears his throat. "Yeah," he says again. "If Chanwoo and Jinhwan manage to get out of the lake that is."

Jiwon really smiles this time, shaking his head. He has no idea if he's still mad at him. He'd understand if he is. He'd wonder more if he's not.

"I think I overreacted last night." Jiwon's lips are pursed, fingers fidgety, tapping on his thigh. 

"Your reaction was natural," Hanbin tells him sincerely. Because if he was in his position, he'd do the same. He'd lash out, maybe worse than Jiwon last night. He's lucky Jiwon was different. He's relieved he's still talking to him. 

Jiwon turns away from the tree to face him, Hanbin could feel something stuck in his throat. _God, he's so beautiful._ He'll never get tired of thinking it. 

"You're not like him. I was wrong." 

He raises an eyebrow, suddenly confident. "Of course, we're different. I got a tongue stud. And Junmyeon's old as hell." 

Jiwon bites his lower lip but laughs through it, agreeing. 

Hanbin lowers his head for a moment, walking closer. He looks into his eyes like it was the very last time. "I'm going to miss you." 

Jiwon only nods, but he reaches for his hand and holds it, hesitant at first. "I'll gather some courage…" and then he entwines them like what lovers do. "Then I'll go to Seoul and look for you." 

Hanbin couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. Jiwon mirrors his expression. He wants to claim them one last time, to chase his scent, taste his skin, to make love to him with the sun as their witness.

"I'll wait then." 

"You have to."

He will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, credits to [@hanbincentric](https://mobile.twitter.com/hanbincentric) on Twitter for the rimming with tongue piercing idea! Her galaxy brain, please!
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
